<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Optics by team_turtleneck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108033">Optics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_turtleneck/pseuds/team_turtleneck'>team_turtleneck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Succession (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Time, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_turtleneck/pseuds/team_turtleneck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhea makes a late night visit to Gerri’s room at Argestes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhea Jarrell/Gerri Kellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kink Lucky Dip</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Optics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts">GlassesOfJustice</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964327/">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first night at Argestes, Gerri gets a knock on her door. Roman again, no doubt. Gerri sets down her wine glass and checks the buttons of her blouse. Wouldn’t want to give anything away to the little pervert too easily. He would zero in on it like a shark with blood.</p><p>Gerri opens the door. “Rhea,” she says, unable to hide her puzzled look.</p><p>Rhea smiles that innocent smile that Gerri knows is anything but. “Gerri.” </p><p>Gerri pauses, waiting for some idea of why Rhea has appeared. Rhea looks at her expectantly. Gerri ushers her in.</p><p>“I hope it’s not too late,” Rhea says. It’s a canned line, and it’s far from late by Roy standards, but Gerri’s room is beginning to feel like a busy train station.</p><p>“No, of course not,” Gerri says. Rhea doesn’t ask if she’s busy. She’s always busy. She has barely caught more than snippets of documentaries between drafting documents and emailing Logan. “I don’t get a lot of sleep at these things anyway.”</p><p>“Late night strategizing?” Rhea asks.</p><p>“The fun never stops,” she says with a tight smile. “So, I hope you’re not here to discuss the terms of the acquisition because I’m not sure that’s a good idea without Logan present. Or Nan, for that matter.”</p><p>“No, no, nothing like that,” Rhea says. “I just stopped by for a chat.” </p><p>These summits are incestuous, glad-handing affairs, everyone on the make for the next investment, and Gerri spends most of them trying to keep the Roys from doing something stupid like buying a company after a five-minute pitch, so a solo, late night “chat” with another company’s CEO is unusual. Her curiosity is piqued. </p><p>“Nan isn’t due in until tomorrow morning,” Rhea says, slipping her hands into her pockets. “And there’s a lot of alpha male energy out there. Not sure if you need a change of pace, but I sure do.”</p><p>Gerri waves Rhea toward the couch which is new and flawless again this year because why not throw more money around? </p><p>Rhea cheerfully takes a seat on the couch while Gerri retrieves her wine glass from the table. “Can I get you one?”</p><p>Rhea shakes her head. “None for me, thanks.”</p><p>Gerri walks silently into her kitchenette and pours herself a modest glass. Rhea pushes her hair back from her face, tugs at her sleeve. She seems nervous. </p><p>“Did you take in any of the activities?” Rhea asks. “The culture hike was more interesting than I thought it would be.”</p><p>Gerri doesn’t give a fuck about the culture hike or any other filler activity offered. She is already growing tired of whatever this is. It feels like she’s been tired for years. “I didn’t, no,” Gerri says and takes a seat on the couch, glances at the clock surreptitiously. “So, was there something specific you wanted to talk about?”</p><p>Rhea leans her elbow on the back of the couch, rests her cheek on her palm. “I just realized I don’t know much about you and we’re going to see a lot more of each other in the coming weeks while this whole thing goes through,” she says. “I like you. You seem to have good politics.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Gerri sips her wine. </p><p>“So I think it’s interesting you ended up with the Roys, especially when their base believes the government is run by lizard people.”</p><p>“Is there a question in there?” Gerri asks. “I’ve been with Waystar for more than half my life. I spend holidays with the Roy family.” That should halt any further meandering into her life decisions. She’s not in the mood to explain decades of history, and she doesn’t owe Rhea anything.</p><p>Rhea holds up her hands. “Apologies. Didn’t mean to pry. I could see you at Pierce is all.” She smiles. “But that’s me being selfish.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Gerri says. “Well-”</p><p>“Are you single, Gerri?”</p><p><i>Ah.</i> It’s the last thing she expects to hear, but it shouldn’t be, not really. The question is bare with motive. As is her presence at this hour if Gerri had given it a thought. “Widowed. Why?”</p><p>“Just curious,” Rhea says like she expects Gerri to believe it. “My condolences.”</p><p>For such a top-tier manipulator, Rhea can be a terrible liar. There’s a level of excitement in her demeanor. Apparently the perky pixie thing she has going on isn’t an act. Or maybe it’s Adderall. Who knows?</p><p>“Seems more than curious,” Gerri says. She gives Rhea a knowing half-smile. Gerri is a lawyer. She knows when someone is dancing around the truth. </p><p>“No, not really.” Rhea’s tone is relaxed, but her hands fidget and her expression is not selling the lie.</p><p>So she would have to drag it out of her. Fine. At least she’s cute when she’s flustered.</p><p>“So, I assume you’re single?” Gerri gestures to Rhea’s hand where she is not wearing a wedding ring. “Since we’re sharing.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Rhea says. </p><p>Gerri wonders when she suddenly became the hottest ticket in town and wishes she had someone she could tell. Maybe her sister. She could keep it very general, very vague—younger man, powerful woman. “And does that have anything to do with why you’re here in my room long after working hours? You’re not really here to talk, are you?” </p><p>Rhea shrugs. She slumps a little in her seat, tries to affect an air of ease when Gerri can see the pulse pounding at her jugular—pounding for <i>her</i> and isn’t that something?</p><p>Gerri sighs. “Are you going to ask me or sit there and bullshit me until I lose my patience?” Gerri lets an edge slip into her tone and watches, satisfied, when Rhea sits up straighter. </p><p>“Well, I’m not sure it’s wise to ask until I have all the information. I’d like to get out of here with a shred of dignity intact.”</p><p>Gerri fights the urge to roll her eyes. “Uh-huh. Okay, Rhea. Do you want to know if I sleep with women?”</p><p>“Do you?” Rhea asks as she shifts in her seat.</p><p>“Yes,” Gerri says. </p><p>Rhea steals a glance at Gerri’s lips.</p><p>Gerri studies her a moment. “Are you worried I’ll hold it over you?” </p><p>“You don’t seem the type. Am I wrong about that?”</p><p>The number of lives Gerri could torpedo with what she’s seen, with what she knows could fill a double-decker bus. But sex isn’t something she uses for personal gain and certainly not with women. She can almost hear Roman’s voice in her head saying something about girl power.</p><p>“You’re not wrong,” Gerri says. “Are you going to ask me now?” She likes the clarity of an overt request, but she doesn’t <i>need</i> it. She just wants to see if Rhea will do it.</p><p>Rhea rubs at her temple and takes a moment before she speaks. “I thought we might be past that point,” Rhea says hopefully. “But I’m not about to plant one on you without permission. Not my style, so...”</p><p>Gerri raises a brow.</p><p>“You’re going to make me say it,” Rhea says.</p><p>Gerri nods. “Just to be clear.”</p><p>Rhea sighs. “Would you... Do you want to spend the night together?”</p><p>“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Gerri says. </p><p>“So that’s-”</p><p>“Yes, Rhea,” Gerri says. “I’ll fuck you. I’m happy to.”</p><p>The tension in Rhea’s forehead is gone, but she doesn’t move. Quite timid, this one. </p><p>“Forgive me if I’m not exactly ready to go,” Gerri says. “I wasn’t expecting company tonight.” She sips her wine again and sets down the glass. “Why don’t you get started and I’ll catch up.”</p><p>Rhea’s brow furrows. </p><p>“I’ll watch you. It’ll be fun.”</p><p>Rhea blushes scarlet. </p><p>Gerri rolls her eyes. “If you’re going to have your mouth on my cunt before the end of the night, I think this is a modest way to start.” Why mince words? Gerri knows what she wants. </p><p>Rhea’s mouth works for a moment, but she can’t force any words out. It’s satisfying to shut her up. She pauses and it seems like she’s making sure Gerri isn’t screwing with her. Gerri gestures casually toward Rhea’s lap with one hand, looks at her impatiently. <i>Chop-chop.</i></p><p>Rhea looks away from Gerri, leans her head back against the couch cushions, quickly unfastens her pants. She closes her eyes and pushes her hand into her underwear. </p><p>Gerri feels a flicker of heat between her thighs, a tightening in her belly. Rhea Jarrell is going to make herself come for her. The power of it is thrilling. Gerri watches the outline of Rhea’s hand moving under the fabric of her pants. </p><p>“Look at me,” Gerri says.</p><p>Rhea opens her eyes and turns her head slowly until she’s looking Gerri in the eye.</p><p>“Very good,” Gerri says. She removes the pins from her hair and lets it fall to her shoulders. </p><p>Rhea looks both trepidatious and incredibly aroused. It’s intoxicating. Gerri slips off her shoes. “Lose the pants,” Gerri says.</p><p>Rhea’s hand stops between her thighs. She nods, unblinking, her breath quickening, and kicks her shoes to the floor, pushes her pants off her hips and down her legs. So obedient. Gerri lets her keep her underwear on. For now. Rhea rests her hands on her thighs.</p><p>“I didn’t say you could stop,” Gerri says. </p><p>Gerri resists the urge to smirk when Rhea pushes her hand back into her underwear and catches her bottom lip between her teeth. Gerri swears she hears a faint whimper. It’s a delight because Gerri is making this up as she goes, and Rhea doesn’t seem to notice because she’s halfway to riding her fingers for Gerri.</p><p>Rhea keeps her eyes on Gerri, does what she’s told. “When can I touch you?” Rhea asks. She smirks like she’s sure Gerri will break any moment and ask for her silver tongue.</p><p>“After you come,” Gerri says.</p><p>Rhea’s eyes widen. She should know that when Gerri sets a course, she doesn’t deviate. She is the bishop to Rhea’s queen.</p><p>Gerri takes off her earrings and necklace, Rhea’s eyes tracking the movement of her hands. Gerri wants to watch Rhea come, wants to see her do something real. The thought of it makes her skin tingle. </p><p>“Can you do that for me?” Gerri asks. With Roman, she would demand it, but with Rhea it’s different. Rhea doesn’t need to be humiliated because she’s already started that process with Logan. No, Rhea needs to relinquish control—that’s her game. And Gerri is happy to take it.</p><p>When Rhea doesn’t answer, Gerri leans closer and cradles Rhea’s chin in her hand. She takes in Rhea’s needy, expectant expression and brushes a thumb over Rhea’s lips, just to see what she’ll do. Gerri feels her heartbeat double as Rhea parts her lips and lets Gerri slide her thumb over her lower lip, tracing over the top of her teeth to feel a hint of Rhea’s tongue. </p><p>She feels the steady motion of Rhea’s arm as it moves between her legs as she watches Rhea’s mouth. <i>Good girl.</i> Rhea licks the tip of Gerri’s thumb then teases the pad with her warm, soft tongue and Gerri feels heat pooling between her thighs. She likes this more than she expected to. Rhea closes her lips around Gerri’s thumb and her mouth is wet and hot, her tongue moving in ways that sing with promise, and Gerri’s breath catches in her throat. </p><p>She can sense Rhea looking at her face, sense that she wants to lean into her, and she relents. She pulls her thumb from Rhea’s mouth and replaces it with her lips. Rhea drinks in her kiss and gives as good as she gets, succeeds in making Gerri’s skin flush. Gerri cups Rhea’s cheek in her hand, and she feels Rhea’s breath tremble on her lips as she backs away.</p><p>Rhea’s fingers move faster, no hesitation. Gerri can see the rhythmic motion of her knuckles under the dark fabric, the quick rise and fall of her chest. Desire flashes through Gerri, concentrated like a burst.</p><p>“Tell me what you’re doing,” Gerri says, voice low. </p><p>Rhea presses her lips closed. Defiance. Interesting. That won’t last long.</p><p>“How does it feel?” Gerri asks. She’s not about to give up.</p><p>“Good,” Rhea says. Gerri is unimpressed, leans back, looks bored. She wants Rhea to work for her approval. To earn it. Color rises in Rhea’s cheeks again. “Wet.”</p><p>That’s more like it. Gerri watches her intently. “Now tell me what you’re doing.”</p><p>Rhea huffs out a gasp and Gerri is pretty sure it’s her question that elicits that response. “Little circles.” Her hips cant forward.</p><p>Gerri looks between her thighs to confirm. This is definitely working for her. </p><p>“Anything else?” Gerri asks.</p><p>Rhea swallows. “I’m very sensitive.”</p><p>Gerri resists a hum of approval and keeps her face steady though her need now runs free inside her. She pats her lap. “Legs up here. I want to see you better.”</p><p>Rhea moves slowly, silently. She turns until she’s sitting sideways on the couch, head on a pillow and feet in Gerri’s lap. “Closer,” Gerri says.</p><p>Rhea shimmies down until she has her knees above Gerri’s lap. “Good. Continue.”</p><p>Rhea seems to care less now about how closely Gerri is looking at her, and she goes to work quickly. “You really know how to make a girl feel exposed,” Rhea says with a half-smile.</p><p>“Oh,” Gerri says. It appears Rhea hasn’t figured out what she’s gotten herself into. “You think <i>this</i> is exposed?” </p><p>She reaches down and presses behind Rhea’s thighs, pushes them up toward her chest until her feet are up off the couch. Rhea’s eyes go wide. Now she might have an idea.</p><p>Gerri trails her fingers down the backs of Rhea’s thighs, brushes her fingers over Rhea’s through her underwear, and Rhea exhales sharply. She grasps at the pillow under her head, rubbing faster between her legs with Gerri’s fingers a gentle weight on hers. Gerri catches her eye. She holds her gaze long enough to remind Rhea who is in control then pulls Rhea’s underwear to one side and holds it there. </p><p>Rhea’s breath catches in her throat, and she presses her lips together to trap a moan inside her mouth. Gerri is ruthless. She looks at Rhea’s cunt for a long time and watches Rhea’s fingers slide through her slick heat. Rhea doesn’t hide away, doesn’t press her thighs together. Gerri feels a rush of wetness between her legs.</p><p>“If I were feeling charitable, I’d put my fingers inside you,” Gerri says. “But I’m not, so you’ll have to do it.”</p><p>Rhea is panting hard now, and she sinks her fingers inside, her stomach clenching. Gerri is on fire. She has to squeeze her thighs together, barely keeps her breath steady, but she steels her voice.</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“I’m hot inside,” Rhea says, and a quiet moan finally slips free of her mouth. Gerri feels it between her thighs. </p><p>“You like being watched,” Gerri says. It’s not a question.</p><p>“Yes,” Rhea says and it’s almost a hiss as she uses her other hand to rub her clit.</p><p>“This won’t take long, will it?”</p><p>Rhea squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head. Gerri watches Rhea’s hips roll against her hand as best she can with little leverage, her lips parted, her fingers pushing inside her faster. </p><p>When she comes, her cries are soft and shuddering, her back arching.</p><p>Rhea catches her breath. She withdraws her hands, puts her feet back on the couch, and looks up at the ceiling. Her face is relaxed, there may even be a hint of a smile on her mouth.</p><p>Rhea sits up and backs away from Gerri enough to take off the rest of her clothes. She looks at Gerri expectantly. Gerri turns sideways on the couch, fully clothed and beckons Rhea forward with the crook of her finger. </p><p>Rhea moves to fit herself between Gerri’s thighs. She is up on her hands poised above Gerri’s shoulders, and Gerri runs her fingers through Rhea’s hair and down her spine as far as she can reach. Her skin is soft and Gerri has missed this about women. So satisfying.</p><p>Rhea looks like she is waiting for permission. “Get down here and kiss me,” Gerri says.</p><p>Rhea smiles and leans in to kiss her deeply, Gerri sliding one hand behind Rhea’s neck and the other down her chest to squeeze one of her nipples. Rhea moans against her lips. Gerri squeezes harder and feels Rhea squirm. Rhea is easy. Gerri likes easy.</p><p>She takes Rhea’s bottom lip between her teeth, reaches for Rhea’s other nipple, rolling them between her fingers until Rhea whimpers and shudders.</p><p>“I like you when you’re desperate,” Gerri says, moving her mouth to Rhea’s neck.</p><p>Rhea groans softly before clamping her mouth shut and Gerri will break her of that. Gerri scrapes her teeth against the juncture of Rhea’s neck and shoulder and makes her pant.</p><p>Gerri’s own breath quickens and she doesn’t try to hide it. Rhea has earned that much. She pushes at Rhea’s shoulders until Rhea takes her cue and slides down, taking Gerri’s pants and underwear with her, until she is flat on her stomach. At her first touch of Gerri’s skin, Rhea looks relieved. She runs her hands up Gerri’s thighs and over her hips.</p><p>“Don’t disappoint me,” Gerri says.</p><p>Rhea grins up at her. “Oh, I won’t.”</p><p>Cocky. Well. Now she had better deliver. Rhea gets right to the point. Rhea’s tongue teases her lightly, goes flat and firm against her before backing off again, and heat crackles along Gerri’s spine. Rhea trails her hands along Gerri’s belly up to her breasts as she sucks at her clit and that draws a full-throated moan from Gerri.</p><p>Gerri’s need is quickly escalating as Rhea works her eager mouth against her. She could slow things down, draw it out, but she is too far gone for that. “Use your fingers,” Gerri says, humming her approval when Rhea quickly complies and presses inside her.</p><p>Rhea makes Gerri’s nerves ignite, pulls harsh, shuddering breaths from her. Gerri takes a handful of Rhea’s hair in her fingers.</p><p>“Harder,” Rhea says from between Gerri’s thighs, and Gerri looks down to see Rhea gazing up at her, flushed and wanton. </p><p>Gerri shoves Rhea’s head back down, grips her hair hard. She feels the vibration of Rhea’s moan between her thighs. Gerri could keep her here for hours, could make Rhea lose her mind with need if she wanted, and the thought makes her feel like she has an electric current running along her skin.</p><p>But Rhea’s fingers curl and thrust inside her in a way that makes Gerri burn, lips tight around her clit, and Gerri comes hard, twisting against the couch as Rhea follows the thrust of her hips.</p><p>When Gerri grows too sensitive, she pushes Rhea’s mouth away, and Rhea is breathing as hard as Gerri is. Her hair is mussed and she looks absolutely undone. Gerri takes pity on her. “Come up here,” Gerri says and points to her thigh.</p><p>Any hesitancy Rhea may have felt is gone as she crawls up to mount Gerri’s thigh. She is slick and hot on Gerri’s skin, and Gerri puts her hands on Rhea’s hips and pulls her forward. </p><p>Rhea braces one hand on Gerri’s knee and the other low on Gerri’s stomach. She moves her hips in tight little motions. Her eyes are closed in concentration, her face scrunching up as her breath comes in harsh pants. This image of Rhea will certainly make an appearance in her imagination later on.</p><p>Rhea braces both hands on Gerri’s stomach, and she’s holding nothing back, chasing her orgasm. Gerri watches, enthralled, and she wants to touch her, wants to be part of her release. She pushes her fingers between Rhea’s thighs, fingers quick and firm on her clit, and Rhea’s head tips back as she moans brokenly, shaking as she comes. </p><p>Rhea is still twitching when she collapses sideways against the back cushions. </p><p>“Open your eyes,” Gerri says. </p><p>Rhea looks at her, eyes half open, and she is quite the picture—chest heaving, hair sticking to her face. Gerri rubs at her again and coaxes another series of twitches from her.</p><p>Rhea swallows. She must be parched. “Good chat,” she says, still out of breath.</p><p>Gerri laughs. “I’d say so.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>